Other realms
In ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders'', there are are several places outside of Avalon and the Wild Magic that are visited through the series, especially in the second season. Several of them are then revisited in the final episode, "The One Jewel". Faeryland 's tree castle in Gardenia|left]] Faeryland is a realm featured in the episode "The Faery Princess". "This land of the little pixie faeries is a serene and magical place, an enchanted garden world filled with soft, verdant hills, abundant fruit, and lots of gardens. The sky is pink, the grass is blue. Faery architecture is based on plants, trees, and flowers. Faery knolls (faery houses) are everywhere, built into plants, trees, rosebushes, and so forth. The Faery Castle is built inside a tree." It is an otherworldly garden kingdom ruled by King Odeon. Magic works differently there. It was only accessible via the Rainbow Bridge located in the Burning Desert, which covers the western edge of Avalon. After the Jewel Riders saved Fairyland from both the wild magic and the evil Lady Kale's plan to become its new ruler, King Odeon and Queen Anya of Avalon signed a treaty uniting their realms in peace. It would also briefly appear in a cut scene in "Full Circle".Full Circle (script) Gardenia Gardenia a realm featured in the episode "The Wizard of Gardenia". It is like an enchanted version of the Gardens of Versailles. When the Jewel Riders first land there, it described as follows: "The flower beds are shaped in magical patterns. In the distance, orchards display exotic fruit. Brick walkways meander across the landscape, linking Japanese-style rock-and-sand gardens to lily ponds with outsize pads." Gardenia is full of strange living hedge/crystal animals. The ancient wizard Mallory once lived in a massive faery-castle built out of tree. He had a giant magical hedge maze known as the Wizard's Playground, hidden from sight by a spell and further protected by a force field barrier. Mallory's gnome apprentice Chance still lives there, tending to the gardens. File:Gardenia 1.png File:Gardenia 2.png File:Gardenia 3.png In Avalon: Web of Magic, there is a hedge maze and scupulture gardens in Ravenswood Preserve. Icy Wastes The Icy Wastes is a realm featured in "Shadowsong" which looks a lot like the Crystal Peaks but with three moons in the sky. It is described in the script as a "frozen wasteland, an Arctic valley of ice. Three moons rise overhead emanating an eerie cast to coloring. The wind rips through the valley bringing an icy chill. on three sides of the valley are ice walls with many ledges and caves." A large "Indiana Jones styled cave with magical insignia and markings posted on runes" leads down a slide through a trap door to the Tower of Ice. It is a "wide and very strange room filled with strangely shaped glass tubes (like glass stalactites)" filled with magic. "The image of Morgana appears reflected off the glass that surrounds the interior. The reflection is in pieces, cracked as if reflected off of a broken mirror." Morgana attempts to drain and steal the magic of the girls' Enchanted Jewels to free herself from the wild magic, but Tamara and Shadowsong use the Heart Stone to foil her plan. Magic Lagoon The Magic Lagoon is wondrous lagoon featured in the episode "The Jewel of the Sea". It is located beyond the sea border mists of Avalon and the Jewel Riders arrive there via The Jewel of Avalon. In the work-in-progress treatment "Mermaids", it was known as the Oyster Lands: "a magical place of crystalline oysters and sea horses, where the mer-people's magic pearls originate, guarded by a dreaded sea serpent. Once every 7 years, a mer-person must brave the Oyster Lands to get more seed pearls for their own harvestlands. A thousand years ago, a wizard jewel landed here, turning everything magical and crystalline. Problem is, it also turned to crystal the egg of the sea serpent who lived here, and the poor mother has been sitting on it and fiercely defending it against all intruders all this time, not understanding why the thing doesn't hatch.""Mermaids" story outline Magic Veldt The Magic Veldt is a realm featured in the episode "Shadowsong". It is where Tamara first meets Shadowsong who becomes her special friend. The script described it as a beautiful "great grassy field, a magical 'African' style veldt, Serengeti plains," with some forested areas full of wild plants and trees. Vale of the Unicorns The Vale of the Unicorns is the legendary unicorn kingdom ruled by Queen Sierra. It is featured in the episode "Vale of the Unicorns". The episode's draft script describes it "a magic land by the seashore. The Vale is set in the rocky crags along the empty seacoast. It is a magical, primeval setting that hasn't changed in thousands of years. In the distance, huge rocks rise up from the sea in jagged arcs and spikes." In the highlands, there is the enormous Cave of Trials ("The cave leads into the huge rock formations that rise up from the sea. There's a ramp of rock and shale leading up to the mouth of the cave.") leading to the Magic Path: "A protected a cove just off of the ocean. Great waves break against the jutting rocks surrounding the cove. From above in the highlands, a path winds down to the cove. The floor of the cove is flat and inlaid like a gameboard. Large white pearl diamonds inlay across the floor of the cove forming patterns (each one big enough to hold a unicorn). On the far side of the floor stands a black marble plinth, about four feet tall." ''It was partially inspired by the then-recent video game ''Doom II.Vale of the Unicorns (script) References Category:Geography Category:Miscellaneous